Corazón de dragón
by Anto Ketchum
Summary: Desde el momento de que Ash vio a Lance competir en la liga de Kanto, decidió que quería convertirse en maestro dragón, ya que quedo fascinado con su poder. Él tiene la esperanza de que cuando sea mayor poder elegir a charmander como su pokemon de arranque.Y así empezar su aventura.
1. Chapter 1

**Aviso:****Cuando habla dexter**_."_Pensamientos de los personajes_".Flash back. **Cuando hablan los pokemon de**_**_ Ash_.**(notas mías).

**Espero que disfruten la historia.**

* * *

Era un hermoso día en pueblo paleta, este pueblo era bastante pequeño e insignificante, no tenía nada especial, y las personas que Vivian aquí porque buscaban un lugar tranquilo para poder relajarse, y huir de los ruidos de las grandes ciudades. Uno podría llegar a pensar es un pequeño paraíso

Pero el día de hoy era muy importante para un niño de 10 años, que recién despertaba gracias a que había puesto su alarma de pidgey. Este niño se llamado Ash Ketchum, hoy era el día en que obtendría su primer pokemon, gracias al .

Después de estudiar a los pokemon de arranque, decidió que se quedaría con charmander, ya que él era el que compartía mas similitudes con los pokemon dragón, además en su evolución final: charizar, podría realizar varios ataques de tipo dragón

Para no llegar tarde, puso su alarma una hora antes de lo habitual, para poder realizar su rutina, que consistía en correr alrededor del pueblo. Tardaba una hora después de realizar esta actividad, y hoy no era la excepción

-Ya son las 7 a.m. será mejor que vuelva a casa, no quiero llegar tarde al laboratorio del .

Y tras decir estas palabras, nuestro héroe favorito, corrió hacia su casa para darse una ducha, y comer un rico desayuno cocinado por su madre. Al hacer esta rutina a largo de 3 años, el niño azabache, tenía un lindo cuerpo, aunque él no le prestaba atención.

Tras esas intensas rutinas había ganado músculos finos, pero firmes. Quizás no sería bueno en una pelea de fuerza bruta, pero era muy ágil.

Después de 10 minutos Ash había llegado a su casa, corrió hacia las escaleras, y entro en la bañera, tras una ducha rápida, fue a su pieza, y sonrió hacia su reflejo.

Llevaba unos short blancos, unas zapatillas celestes (se parecen a la de Misty en la primera temporada), una remera negra, sus guantes negros, y azules; y lo más importante de todo su gorra de la Liga pokemon. Miro su gorra y sonrió, hoy sería el día en que empezaría su sueño.

Bajo por las escaleras, y encontró a su madre tarareando mientras limpiaba la cocina. Se sentó en una silla mientras su madre, le servía un desayuno nutritivo.

-Hola cariño, ¿listo para empezar tu aventura?

-Claro mama, espere este día por mucho tiempo. Gracias mamá me hiciste mi desayuno favorito. Yogurt con cereales, jugo de naranja exprimido, y tostadas con mermelada de frutilla.

-Pues claro es un día especial, pero come, y ve hacia el rancho del Prof. no queras llegar tarde.

Tras decir esto se fue a terminar la cocina, y Ash se quedó comiendo su rico desayuno.

Cuando terminó su desayuno, se levantó y dio las gracias a su madre, y salió por la puerta antes de iniciar el paseo de 30 minutos a la Prof. . En su camino hacia el laboratorio le recordó por lo que pasó en los últimos tres años.

_Flash back:_

_Mientras estaba inclinado sobre la ventana mirando las gotas de lluvia caer por su ventana, se perdía cada vez más en sus pensamientos. Estaba pensando en lo que significaba ser un entrenador pokemon, y tras leer varios libros, y reflexionar mucho, se dio cuenta de que ser entrenador no es solo ganar batallas en gimnasios, y competir en diferentes ligas, es algo mucho más profundo. Uno necesita establecer lasos con sus pokemon, ya que así construirán una relación simbiótica. Con una relación de este tipo saldría beneficiado tanto el entrenador, como pokemon. Pero para eso tenía que estudiar mucho, saber cómo alimentarlos, sus ataques, debilidades, tipos, etc…_

_Fin de flash back._

-Fue una buena decisión tomar ese curso con las enfermeras Joy. ¡Qué bueno ya estoy en el laboratorio, y son los 8 en punto, tengo suerte de llegar temprano. Dijo mientras abría la puerta.

-¿Ash, que haces tan temprano aquí?

-Lo siento Prof., es que no podía esperar, además no quería llegar tarde.

-Está bien Ash es entendible, supongo. Pero basta de charla no te quiero hacer esperar, vamos te voy a mostrar a los pokemon, y después de que elijas uno tengo un regalo para darte de unas conocidas.

-Bueno aquí estamos, tú ya sabes que hay tres pokemon de arranque: squirtle de tipo agua, bulbasaur de tipo hierba y charmander de tipo fuego.

-Que lindos son todos, pero elijo a charmander. Que decís charmander ¿te gustaría venir conmigo? Preguntaba mientras se ponía de rodillas, y miraba al pokemon de fuego.

-Char, char.

-Eso lo tomo como un sí. Respondía el entrenador mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Vaya que eres bueno con los pokemon Ash, no todos construyen un laso en el primer día, sé que llegaras lejos.

-Gracias Prof. me gustan mucho los pokemon.

-Bien basta de charla, ten aquí esta tus 6 pokebolas, una es de tu charmander, normalmente a un entrenador se le permite llevar 6 pokemon consigo, pero gracias a que tuviste una formación de 3 años, la liga después de escuchar las recomendaciones de las enfermeras Joy, decidió darte un máximo de 20 pokemon, para que lleves contigo.

-Enserio Prof., es fantástico.

-Sí, y como regalo por ayudar a las enfermeras Joy de todo Kanto, te darán algo especial, de parte de ellas este huevo pokemon, lo encontraron a orillas de un rio. Ellas creen que puedes con una responsabilidad así, y por parte de la liga este dexter, uno de los últimos creados: contiene información de los pokemon de Kanto, las Islas Naranja, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh y Teselia.

-Guahh, que impresionante, está seguro de darme esto Prof.

-Claro que sí, nadie se merece esto más que tú, te lo ganaste. Le respondió con una sonrisa el Prof. mientras le entregaba las cosas.

-Bien nos vemos luego Prof., quiero ir a despedirme de mi madre, antes de irme.

-Claro Ash, mándale mis saludos a tu madre.

-Está bien, adiós

Mientras Ash estaba por salir de la habitación con charmander en su cabeza, y el huevo en sus brazos, escucharon una pokebola que se habría, y un trueno, y por ultimo un grito del Prof.

-¿Qué fue eso?¿Prof. está bien? Gritaba Ash mientras corría hacia la habitación.

Lo que vio lo dejo un poco sorprendido, en el suelo estaba el Prof. Oak electrocutado, y a su lado un pequeño ratón eléctrico, que estaba bastante enojado.

-¿Un pikachu? ¿Hey que haces aquí?

-Ash, no te acerques, ese pikachu lo capture ayer porque estaba masticando los cables de la luz, aún no está domesticado, es bastante salvaje.

-Vamos a ver, hey pikachu! Yamo al pokemon mientras se arrodillaba a su altura.

-Pik?

-Mira lo tengo para ti, mientras decía eso sacaba una brillante manzana roja de su mochila.-Ten para ti.

-¿Pika, pi?

-Anda, come.

Pika, pikachu. Respondió feliz el ratón mientras comía la manzana.

-¿Seguro que no te gusta estar dentro de esa pokebola verdad?

-Pikachu.

-Eres un pikachu fuerte eh? Sí que le diste un buen trueno al Prof.

-Pikachu, pika, pi .Le dijo el pikachu mientras acariciaba su mejilla con la del entrenador.

-Guahh, nunca me canso de decirlo, eres bueno con los pokemon. Ya sé por qué no te llevas a pikachu, y lo entrenas.

-Sería una idea genial, tu que dices pikachu, ¿te gustaría venir conmigo?

-Pikachu.

-Bueno esta decidido, vamos a casa de mamá a despedirnos.

Y así Ash toma el camino hacia su casa, con dos nuevos amigos, y un amigo que todavía no a nacido. ¿Que pokemon nacerá de este huevo? Las enfermeras Joy, no lo sabían, puede ser de otra región, o un pokemon raro de Kanto. Pero eso no le importaba a este entrenador, sea el pokemon que sea lo amaría igual.

"No puedo esperar hasta que nazcas"

-Mama, ya llegue.

Ohh, cariño ¿Qué traes ahí?

-Este es charmander mi titular, a pikachu me lo regalo el Prof. Oak, lo había capturado ayer, pero vio que nos llevamos bien, decidió dármelo. Y por último tengo este huevo, me lo regalaron las enfermeras Joy, para felicitarme por iniciar mi viaje.

-Hay que lindo, pikachu. No es una lindura. Decía Delia mientras lo abrazaba.

Pero había algo que pikachu se había olvidado de decirle a Ash, no le gusta que lo toquen, sobretodo extraños, y por eso…

-Pikachuuuu! Un gran trueno salió de pikachu, y electrocuto a la mamá de Ash.

-Pikachu, mamá. Grito alarmado, y preocupado. ¿Creo que no te gusta que te abrasen verdad pikachu?¿Mamá estas bien?

-Si cariño, fue imprudente de mi parte tendría que haberle pedido permiso para abrazarlo. No te preocupes me pondré bien, he tenido peores. Pero creo que horas de que te vallas.

-Si tienes razón, te voy a extrañar mama.

-Yo también cariño llámame, cuando llegues a la ciudad de Vidriam(no se si es así como se escribe)

-Claro que si adiós mamá.

Y así empieza la historia de nuestro hé su viaje sin mirar atrás porque sabia que si miraba vería a su madre con lagrimas en los ojos, y así seria mas difícil.

* * *

Aviso:Gracias a los que se molestaron a leer la historia,reviews por favor.

**REVIEWS**


	2. Chapter 2

Aviso: "pensamientos de los personajes". _Flash back. _**Cuando habla dexter.**

_**Cuando hablan los pokemon de Ash. **_( notas mías)

**Misty no viajara con Ash, simplemente no me la banco, demasiado mandona y gritona para mi gusto. Lo que si me gustan son sus hermanas, aunque son algo tontas, me divierten mucho más que Misty. Por otra parte Brock me agrada, ¿Les gustaría que Brock viajara o no con Ash? Manden reviews con su opinión.**

* * *

Seguimos con el viaje de nuestro héroe algún tiempo después de salir de pueblo paleta. Ash estaba caminando por el camino de la Ruta 1, iba tarareando una canción, admirando el paisaje; aunque conocía el camino de memoria, no se cansaba de admirar la belleza que lo rodeaba. El sol estaba es su punto máximo notándose que era el mediodía, el entrenador dragón decidió que era hora de comer, ya empezaba a sentir hambre.

-Hey chicos, que tal si comemos, me está dando hambre.

-Pika, pikachu.

- Charmander.

Mientras un humano y dos pokemon estaban comiendo un delicioso almuerzo de frutas y nueces Ash decidió mirar su pokedex.

-Vamos a ver que tienen chicos. Tu primero charmander.

**Charmander, el Pokemon llama. Una llama arde en el extremo de su cola desde que nace. La llama de su cola representa su vitalidad. Es intensa cuando está sano. Se dice que un Charmander muere si su llama deja de arder. Este charmander es hombre y conoce los ataques: aquas, pantalla humo, arañazo, lanzallamas y giro fuego. Tiene el movimiento huevo de furia dragón, pero no ha sido desarrollada.**

-Guah, son buenos ataques, pero el primer líder de gimnasio se especializa en tipo roca, así que estos ataques no son muy efectivos. Vamos a tratar de enseñarte cola de hierro, garra metal y fortalecer tu lanzallamas. Estoy seguro que si lo potenciamos podrá cansar algún daño.

-¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Char, charmander.

-Gracias charmander, si te esfuerzas llegaras lejos. Bien ahora tu pikachu, decía mientras apuntaba la pokedex al ratón eléctrico.

**Pikachu, el Pokemon ratón y forma evolucionada de Pichu. La cola de Pikachu a veces es alcanzada por relámpagos, cuando la levanta para investigar su entorno. Este pokemon tiene unas bolsas en las mejillas donde almacena electricidad. Parece ser que se recargan por la noche, mientras Pikachu duerme. A veces, cuando se acaba de despertar y está aún medio dormido, descarga un poco. Este pikachu es hombre y conoce los ataques: pantalla de luz, trueno, rayo, agilidad y golpe cabeza. .Tiene la habilidad pararrayos y posee el movimiento huevo de desarme, pero no ha sido desarrollada.**

-Es raro, seguro debes tener un antepasado que era un pokemon oscuro pikachu. Después nos ocuparemos de sus movimientos huevos, primero vamos a tener un duro entrenamiento, pikachu, quiero que le enseñes pantalla de luz a charmander será de gran ayuda para defendernos de los ataques de los pokemon tipo roca.

Y así los dos pokemon se sintieron motivados por las ganas de su entrenador y decidieron entrenar. Al cabo de 2 horas charmander podía dominar perfectamente la pantalla de luz, su entrenador estaba muy contento por sus esfuerzos.

-Se esforzaron mucho chicos, tengo un premio para ustedes.

-Pik? Char? Le preguntaban extrañados a su entrenador.

-No me miren así se lo merecen, para pikachu por ser una gran maestro, te voy a dar una porción de mi pastel especial, yo mismo invente la receta, esta echo con manzana y caramelo.

-¡Pikachu! Acepto feliz el pokemon, mientras se devoraba su regalo, la verdad que amaba las manzanas, y con ese caramelo sabían deliciosas.

-Y para charmander por aprender un nuevo ataque en tan poco tiempo tengo estos bocadillos, las enfermeras Joy me enseñaron a prepararlos dicen que aumenta la fuerza interna de un pokemon, sobre todos los de fuego.

-Char, charmander. El pokemon estaba más que feliz, se sentía muy bien al ser recompensado por su entrenador, le daban ganas para superarse; en ese instante el pokemon fuego se hiso la promesa de que siempre protegería a su entrenador, y nunca lo abandonaría.

Después de un rato, el niño de pelo azabache decidió seguir con el entrenamiento.

-Bien chicos vamos a probar que tan buenas son sus defensas, quiero que se paren aquí, yo voy a arrojarles piedras pequeñas, para ver si tienen buena resistencia. Si pasan la prueba quiero que pikachu use trueno, y agilidad con charmander; y luego al revés. Charmander vas a atacar a pikachu con lanzallamas y arañazo en su pantalla de luz. Vamos a ver como lo que pueden hacer.

Así Ash empezó a lanzarles piedras simultáneamente, de diferente peso y tamaños, y así siguieron durante media hora. Después de ese tiempo vio que las piedras no eran nada contra sus barreras, por eso paso a lo siguiente, los ataques de verdad.

-Bien chicos como las piedras ya son inútiles, pasaremos a los ataques, primero pikachu y luego charmander. Mientras yo voy a buscar leña para hacer una fogata, antes de que anochezca.

Los pokemon se quedaron mirando a su entrenador hasta que desapareció entre los árboles, después de que no pudieron verlo más continuaron con su entrenamiento. Después de media hora Ash volvía con ramas de diferentes tamaños, cuando llego vio a sus pokemon entrenando con todo lo que tenían, verlos así lo hacía sentir orgulloso, sentía que llegarían lejos, con o sin su ayuda. Solo deseaba que fueran lo suficientes fuertes para poder defenderse.

-Saben chicos, hay algo que quiero decirles, pero tengo un poco de miedo. Les decía mirándolos a los ojos.-Yo tengo poderes, dijo lo último desviando la mirada hacia el piso, no podía mirarlos a los ojos, le daba miedo de que lo abandonaran por ser anormal.

-Char? Pika?

Lo que Ash no sabía es que sus pokemon no le tenían miedo, o sentían que era raro, lo único que pensaban era que no querían que su entrenador se sintiera así, que tuviera miedo de sus reacciones, para ellos era muy fácil sentir las emociones de su entrenador.

Aunque pocos o casi ningún humano sabia, es que lo pokemon no solo están conectados con la naturaleza, sino que también pueden sentir las emociones de las personas. Todos los pokemon son empáticos, algunos en mayor o menor medida, pero todos pueden percibir los sentimientos superficiales de los humanos, y de esa forma pueden saber si pueden confiar en ellos, o huir apenas lo ven.

Por eso pikachu, y charmander estaban preocupados, ahora eran una familia y siempre estarían juntos, y la familia nunca abandona a un miembro. Se miraron a los ojos, y asistieron con su cabeza, sabían lo que tenían que hacer. Cada uno tomo una mano de su entrenador entre sus patas, hicieron que levantara la cabeza, y los mirara a los ojos.

Ash al mirarlo a los ojos, solo encontró amor, aceptación, y preocupación. Estaba muy feliz de que sus pokemon lo aceptaban como era, no pudo contener la emoción, y los abrazo fuertemente, mientras se les derramaban algunas lágrimas de felicidad.

-Gracias chicos, por aceptarme. No saben lo feliz que me hacen. Supongo que les tengo que terminar de contar mi historia. Pues verán creo que todo comenzó cuando tenía 3 años, cuando me di cuenta de mis poderes. Siempre estuve en sintonía con la naturaleza y los pokemon. Podía entenderlos, saber si algo estaba mal con ellos, sentía sus sentimientos, y en algunos casos raros podía leer sus mentes. En un momento pensé que era normal, pero los pokemon que viven en el rancho del Prof. Oak me dijeron que no es normal, y que sería mejor que no se lo digiera a las personas, ya que no podrían entenderme y hacerme daño. No saben lo difícil que fue no decirle a mi madre, sentía que la estaba traicionando, pero en el fondo sabía que era lo mejor. Gracias a ellos puede desarrollar mis poderes de aura, y a Mr. mine que es el pokemon de mi madre pude desarrollar mis poderes psíquicos.

Tras terminar de contar su historia, los 3 se miraron a los ojos. Ya habían formado un lazo, eran parte uno del otro, y nada ni nadie los iba a separar.

Escucharon un ruido, y miraron al cielo, lo que vio los dejo con la boca abierta, en el cielo iba volando majestuosamente un pokemon volador, de siete colores, dejando una estela de brillo atrás. Y cuando desapareció entre las nubes, vieron un hermoso arcoíris.

-¿Podría ser?

**Ho-oh, es un pokemon legendario. Dice que vive a los pies del arcoíris. Dice que aparece ante la vista de los entrenadores que son puros de corazón.; los que lo ven obtendrán felicidad eterna. Según cuenta la leyenda tiene la capacidad de ver todo lo que ocurre en el mundo. No poseo mas datos.**

-Guah.

- pika, pika

-Charmander.

-No puedo creerlo acabamos de ver a Ho-oh. Esto debe ser una señal de que vamos en la dirección correcta. ¿Pero qué es esto? Dijo mirando en su regazo, había una suave pluma, brillando con los 7 colores del arcoíris.

-No puede ser. Se decía sorprendido Ash, mientras apuntaba a dexter hacia la pluma.

**Esto es una pluma de Ho-oh, la última pluma que los humanos han obtenido, tiene más de 200 años de antigüedad. Según las historias, Ho-oh dará una de sus plumas a una persona que lo merezca. Estas plumas darán felicidad eterna a quienes la lleven.**

Ash aun sorprendido y sin poder hablar, busco su mochila y saco un hilo transparente. Ato la punta de la pluma y se lo puso alrededor del cuello, como un collar.

-Vamos chicos, es hora de descansar, deben de estar cansados de tanto entrenar. Comeremos algo y después nos iremos a dormir. Puso las ramas en el suelo y le pidió a charmander que usara un pequeño lanzallamas para poder prender una fogata, se sentaron a su alrededor comiendo una deliciosa cena.

Ya satisfechos con la comida se decidieron que era hora de dormir. Pero antes de eso decidió comprobar su huevo, cuando vio que estaba todo en orden, y no había cambios, lo guardo en su incubadora, y lo puso cerca de su saco. Tras terminar esta tarea, se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era, o al menos para él; no quería despertarse tarde mañana, solo por quedarse trasnochando, y por eso se acostó en su saco de dormir con sus 2 pokemon acurrucado contra él.

-Saben chicos, su entrenamiento estuvo hoy, nos quedaremos en el bosque alrededor de 10 días para entrenar, no quiero confiarme y que terminen lastimados, tengo varios amigos que le ayudaran para ganar experiencias en batallas, con eso debería alcanzar, también quiero ir a pescar en el rio, capaz que pueda capturar a un horsea o a un magikarp, saben la evolución final de horsea es Kingdra es mitad dragón, mitad agua, sus ataques son muy poderoso y magikarp evoluciona en gyarados, aunque no es un tipo dragón según los investigadores, puede manejar varios de sus ataques, aunque me entere gracias a unos amigos que no todos los gyarados pueden realizar estos ataque, solo pueden los que sus padres o abuelos hubiesen sido dragones. Como el gyarados que vive en el rio, su padre era un Dragonite según lo que le dijo su madre y gracias a eso nació con la habilidad huevo de drago aliento**.** Mañana se los presentare.

Y tras decir eso les dio las buenas noches y se dispuso a dormir. Con el calor de sus pokemon, le empezó a dar sueño, y cuando se quería dar cuenta, ya estaba en el mundo de Morfeo.

Al día siguiente Ash fue el primero en despertar, se quedó un rato mirando a sus dos pokemon dormir, no podía creer que ayer había comenzado su viaje, fue genial, aun sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas, muchas veces había imaginado como seria su primer día como entrenador, pero nada se comparaba con la realidad.

-"Es tan increíble, no puedo creer que ya soy un entrenador, sé que con ustedes 2 llegare lejos. Nunca terminare de agradecerles todo lo que están haciendo por mí, por eso a partir de hoy empieza mi promesa, los protegeré y cuidare siempre. Espero que seamos amigos toda la vida"…

* * *

**En el capítulo que viene nuestro héroe solo capturara un pokemon ¿horsea o magikarp? Ustedes decidan, y también tendrá un encuentro con una cierta pelirroja.**

**Aparecerán los amigos misteriosos de Ash, ¿quiénes serán? ¿Y cómo ayudaran a pikachu y charmander a ganar experiencias en batallas pokemon? Lean el siguiente capítulo para enterarse. Gary no aparecerá por un tiempo, tengo planeado algo especial para él. A los que les gusta Gary, tendrán que esperar, pero les diré que no será el idiota engreído y orgulloso como muestran en el anime, o al menos no con Ash.**

**Les gusto la presentación de Ho-oh? No podía faltar en el primer día de entrenador de Ash.**


End file.
